


Tipping the Scales

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Dark Character, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus tries to keep Severus on his side</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tipping the Scales

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Balance"

Albus knew that Severus could go either way in this war. The Snapes had always been Dark, and the Princes neutral/light. Severus had gone to the Dark for revenge against Potter's gang, but he returned to the Light when he realized Voldemort was a hypocritical madman.

Albus knew that by making Severus his spy, he was tempted to return to the Dark, but Albus was counting on the promise of freedom to tip the balance for the Light.

Albus didn't know about Harry's true allegiance. He didn't know about Tom and Harry's relationship.

The balance was tipped to the Dark.


End file.
